Synchronised
by akihichi
Summary: Synchronised orgasms should be a sport. He was sure they'd win every god damn trophy.


She went straight towards the bedroom, and not bothering to closed the door, fell face first onto the unmade bed. Neither her or Simon even bothered to tidy their bed these days. They don't see the point of it when it's just going to get messed up in the night.

It's been a long day. The Dark War has long ended but the presence of demons never went away; training and hunting was once again the top priority of the Shadowhunters. Just like any other day, today started off with training in the institute. Although it didn't help that both her parents were there.

They still avoided each other, Maryse and Robert, keeping as far away from one another's presence. Isabelle has learnt not to notice it anymore. There's no point in dwelling over something she has no power over. That was why as soon as she turned 18, she started looking for an apartment. Just like Alec, she wanted a place to call her own (or to share with someone). As much as she loved the institute, it reminded her too much of the past. Of course she still had to go there almost everyday for training, but fighting keeps her mind off her family's problem. She still sees everyone; they all have had to continue training, specially Clary. And also their newest addition: Simon.

He ascended more than a year ago, and training with everyone prior to his ascension helped his memory gain. It's been a painful journey for everyone. There were times Clary would mention an inside joke between them two and Simon couldn't help but smile apologetically at her. It broke Isabelle's heart, seeing Clary so sad and Simon always apologising for not remembering. However, as he spent more time with the group, they all noticed that he's becoming more responsive to their jokes. He would laugh more, looking more comfortable being with them. Looking like he never even forgot them.

They all knew he's not going remember every single memory that's been taken from him, but he has progressed and remembered so much these last few years he's spent with them.

Surprising for everyone including herself, it was his time with Isabelle that he recollected the most. He also remembers Clary a lot clearer, although childhood memories of the two is hard to come back to him. Now years after the tragedy of their time in Edom, Simon is back to being, well, Simon. Isabelle still feels the slight difference in him, but they've slowly but surely built up their relationship again. This time around, she feels closer to him than she ever was before the war. This might have been due to him ascending and spending a lot of days training and simply being with her.

They now live together in a 1 bedroom apartment, not far from Magnus' loft and the institute. It's been a good 6 months ever since they moved in and they're now so used to living with each other, used to taking care of one another.

Isabelle rarely has days like today. Most days involve training and hunting, but today's demon-of-the-day was more like a swarm-of-the-day. Jace was sent with Simon to hunt down a greater demon earlier. Unlucky for her, Clary, and Alec, another report was made about some lesser demon, which turned out to be a group. A big group at that. They weren't hard to kill but there was just so many that it took them hours to completely clear the place.

Today really wasn't her day.

Not to mention Simon hasn't returned yet, or even sent a text her way.

As soon as she hit the bed, Isabelle let herself succumb to her desire to rest, and fell into a much needed sleep.

Isabelle later woke up to someone pushing her hair off her neck. Still on her front, she turned her head slightly to see who it was. Simon was sitting beside her, watching her wake up with an adorable smile on his face.

"Hi." he said, his smile widening.

She replied back with a small shrug and went back to burying her face against the bed. As much as she wanted to spend time to talk to her boyfriend, she was too tired to move from her comfortable position on the bed.

Seeing her reluctance to move, Simon gave a slight chuckle and proceeded to do what he does best at times like this. It's rare that Isabelle becomes so tired to even talk to him, but he's learnt how to take good care of her.

He started with her boots, still covered with mud and demon blood. He unbuckled and unzipped the left one, sliding it off Isabelle's calf, careful not to jostle her too much. He then undid the other one and put both in the bathroom to be cleaned in the morning. Next to go was her pants. Isabelle hated sleeping with pants on so he's surprised she didn't even take it off before falling asleep. This took more care; he had to reach under her to unbutton and unzip her pants, and then pull it off her long legs, gentle not to bother her half-sleep. Her gear jacket and top went afterwards, and she willingly moved so he could take them off. Now just in her underwear, Isabelle curled up on the bed, feeling the cold, and Simon moved the blanket to cover her.

Simon couldn't help but be thankful for his much improved relationship with Isabelle. She's become more open now, putting her trust in him. This allowed him to take proper care of her.

He went to the bathroom and filled the bath with lukewarm water, just how Isabelle liked it. And of course he also included her favourite bath bomb, which smelled like heaven and produced so much bubbles. He knows she'd refuse to go to bed without washing the dirt away, no matter how tired she is. With the bath prepared, Simon stripped himself down to his boxers and went to pick up Isabelle.

He discarded her underwear just before he put her down on the bath. Realising what's happening, Isabelle jerked awake, grabbing onto Simon's neck.

"Relax Izzy," he chuckled, finding her shock endearing. "It's only a bath."

She let him lower her to the water, sighing as she became submerged, closing her eyes again.

God, he loved seeing her so peaceful.

He loved taking care of her like this, but he doesn't like how tired she is right now.

He grabs a bath sponge and sitting on the floor, he started rubbing her down. Starting from her arms, to her neck, to her torso and legs. He washed her hair as well, massaging her scalp the way she love it, making her moan.

Her moan sent shivers down his spine. He knows she'll be too tired to do anything after her bath but damn if it's not hot as heck.

He rinsed her hair then got up to get the towel. By the time he turned back around, Isabelle has stood up.

He ducked his head, trying to hide his blush and reached out to hand her the towel.

"Hey, what are you blushing for?" she asked, smirking.

Wrapping the towel around her body, Isabelle stepped out of the tub. Simon was still not looking at her, trying to calm himself down.

"C'mon. Why are still standing there?" She reached out for his hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

"So you decide to wake up now? Why's that? I thought you were tired-" Isabelle cut him off with a small peck on the corner of his lips. She sat him down at the end of the bed.

"I'm still very tired. I can fall asleep right now if I want. And I want to so bad."

"Then why don't you let me-"

"Shhh. I want to cuddle." She straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her head rested on his right shoulder and went back to her half-sleep. Simon noticed she was still only in a towel and swallowed the lump on his throat.

_Calm yourself down, she's very very tired._

Taking firm hold of her, he stood up to get a shirt and fresh underwear. He set her down on the bed.

"Iz let go for a sec, let me put your shirt on first." he said, trying to loosen her hold on him.

She complies and he quickly slips the shirt on her, and takes her towel off. He then dries off her hair as gently as he could. He tries to slip her underwear up her legs but she halfheartedly kicks his hands away.

He sighs, leaving her unwanted garment at the foot of the bed.

_Is she trying to kill me or is she really that tired?_

"Simon, where are you?"

"Coming, love."

"Love? Really?"

"What's wrong with love?" he teases, sliding in beside her. She immediately cuddles up to him, slinging her right leg over his torso.

"Nothing really, just not for me."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Izzy, just Izzy." she replies with a soft, sleepy voice.

"Alright then, Izzy."

He starts massaging her back with the hand wrapped around her. And there it is again. That moan.

Simon groaned, burying his face against Isabelle's neck. He nipped at the skin. Isabelle froze.

"What's wrong?" said Simon, stopping his playful bites.

"I just," she paused, gathering herself. "I just miss it."

"Miss what?...Oh. OH."

"Yeah."

She moved so that she's fully on top of him, straddling his hips along the way. Simon is only fully aware of her lack of underwear and keeps his hands to her clothed areas. He pulled her down gently, her chest to his chest, face to face and breathes mingling together.

The initial touch of their lips was soft. Like feathers. Brushing in the slightest.

It was so sweet, so full of care and love.

But Isabelle wanted more.

She knows why he's being gentle, but she needed more. Needed him. Craved him.

"Simon, get on with it please. I'm dying here."

He stifles his chuckles and mutters under his breathe "So you were trying to seduce me."

"Of course," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm just tired so you got half-assed seduction. But seduction nonetheless."

"You know we don't have to if you're that tired. I can wait."

"Well I can't."

Their lips touched. Isabelle took control of the pace this time, teasing him with small bites on his lower lip. He groaned, loving the teasing but still trying to hold himself back, letting her lead.

"Besides, who need sleep when I have you?" she mumbled against his mouth. "The things I can do to you."

"Izzy..."

"Hush. Let me take care of you."

She ceased her lip biting and moved downwards to his neck, leaving open mouth kisses along his neck. His collar bones looked particularly enticing at the moment.

She moved her kisses to Simon's sensitive area; to the junction of his neck, and carried on with her kisses.

This girl is seriously messing with Simon's mind. But it's always like this with her. She takes her time first, but he never knows what to expect after the teasing. Although he knew it's always mind-blowing.

She's moved down his body, hand caressing his chest, leaving kisses where her hands have been. His abdominal muscles clenched as her face reached his navel. Breathing rapidly now, trying to hold back his moans.

Isabelle noticed the lack of noise coming from her boyfriend and stops.

He looked down to her and begs in a quiet voice "Please Izzy."

"Please what?" she smirked mischievously, watching him suffer in the nicest way possible.

"Take care of me."

She gives a small nod and proceeded to trace the skin above the waistband of his boxers with her talented fingers. His moans encouraged her and she hooked her index fingers on his boxers, tugging them down. Simon raised his hips to help her in the process.

He's so beautiful.

All his naked glory, his skin now marked with runes and scars, bared right before her.

She couldn't help but touch.

Her fingers moved up his thighs, slowly making her way to where he wanted her most.

She reached his shaft but refuses to touch it. Instead she starts immediately with her tongue, licking off his pre-cum. The shock of the touch made Simon buckle off the bed. Isabelle stills him, pushing his hips down gently. Now her mouth is wrapped around him, tongue swirling around.

He lets off a low growl mixed with a moan. "Please Isabelle I'm begging you-"

She cut him off by taking him all into her mouth. The breathe left his lungs and before he gets it back, she thrust him into her mouth again. He's positive he's gonna blow his load any moment now when Isabelle takes hold of his balls, massaging slowly with both hands, never ceasing with moving her head up and down.

_Christ._

She moans around him, clearly enjoying his squirming. His hands balled up on the sheets, trying to hold back his orgasm. Just before he's about to reach his peak, Isabelle leaves him completely. No skin contact.

"Izzy!" his distressed call made her grin, enjoying his current situation. He reaches for her, for contact, and she complies. She straddles him again, careful not to brush his shaft in case he looses it right there and then.

He pulls her face towards him, yearning for her touch. Kissing her, he reaches over to the hem of her shirt, lifting it off her body and onto the floor. The sight of her nearly makes him come and he groaned into the kiss.

Isabelle knew he's oh so close and positioned herself directly above his shaft. She needed no teasing for her to get wet. She was ready ever since she left the bath.

With careful precision, she lowers herself onto him, taking him fully in. She didn't hold back her moan. She couldn't. For as he entered her, Simon bit her neck. It was the exact same bite as when he was a vampire. Though not enough to pierce her skin, but just enough to make her moan and groan, throwing her head back.

It was too much; him filling her up and the bite that she remembered all too well. The euphoria was heavenly and she moved her hips, eager to reach her peak.

Simon, however, was having none of it. He takes the control now, pushing her so that she was under him, all lovely and sweaty and _God damn it she's so hot._

She's the one squirming now. His bite really turned her on and he wanted her to experience the best orgasm ever.

He slowed his thrusts, knowing that she enjoys both slow and fast. She can feel him more now. Feel him brush every area inside of her. He was so big and fits snuggly inside her and it was the most torturous but lovely feeling. His slow thrusts helps him hit her spot precisely and he repeats the motion. Again. And again. Then again.

Isabelle's orgasm was slowly building up, Simon can feel her clench around him and he goes still. He groans onto her neck.

"For fuck sake Simon. I swear if you don't start moving now you'll never- ah."

He composed himself enough to thrust into Isabelle with all he has. He thrusted straight to her spot and she let out a stifled scream. Both of them were so close. Their limbs trembling and arms holding each other. Lips swallowed one another's moans.

She clenched around him, squeezing his shaft with the right amount of pressure and they both let go.

They let out their screams, their moans. The pleasure of their orgasms wracked through both their bodies, making them tremble and shiver.

Simon tentatively bit her neck again, knowing she's still too sensitive from her orgasm. The effect was instantaneous. She let out another scream, and clenched around him again.

By the Angel. If there's heaven, this was it.

Her second orgasm reduced her to a shaking, mewling angel. Still inside her, he moved to hit her spot again, helping with her orgasm, while still extending his own.

He showered kisses all over her face, brushing away her hair from her sweaty neck. He licks at the bite marks he's left on her soft skin, her groans like music to his ears.

"I didn't know biting turned you on that much." he grinned at her. He's lost his energy now, lying on top of her tender body but careful not to put too much weight on her. He was still sheathed inside her and every movement still caused pleasure.

She's now trying to get her breathe back, holding Simon close to her and playing with his messy brown hair. "I didn't know either." she replied, content with post-sex bliss.

"We should do it more often. My God I loved hearing you scream."

"So is that what turns you on?"

He chuckled "Your whole being turns me on. You turn my heart on."

His voice took on a gentleness. Isabelle couldn't help but blush. "Stop with your sweet talk. I don't think I can do a round two."

"Neither can I. I'm spent. That was-"

"Hot as fuck?"

"-phenomenal" he gave her a sincere smile. "But yes, hot as fuck too."

He gave her lips a gentle kiss, noticing her breathing slow and her eyes close. He attempted to move off her, but Isabelle grabbed onto his hair and lets out a moan. "Izzy as much as you and I would like to, we can't go ag-"

"I know, I know. But... hmm"

"Iz?"

"You're still in me."

"Yes..?"

"And you moving doesn't really help. Ah-stop moving." she moans.

"I'm not moving that much!"

"By the Angel Simon I think I might come again." She buried her face towards his neck, blushing hard.

Simon was in awe. This majestic being is still so turned on after orgasming twice? What did he do to get so lucky?

"You're killing me Iz."

She turns towards his ear and whispers softly with a moan, "Please? Make me come again, Simon."

That was all he needed. Her voice alone was doing crazy things to him, then her hips moved. Pleasure coursed through him and he began thrusting into her again, wanting another release. Her moans increased in volume as he once again began hitting her spot. He contemplated another bite but Isabelle got there before him. She was at his neck, nibbling at his sweat covered skin. Then she bit him hard. Right when his particular hard thrust hit her pleasure spot, her muscles clenching around him.

"Fuck." he moaned. "I see now why you like my bites so much."

She replied by moving her hips in a circular motion, while still clenching her muscles around him. "Simon. Can we. Come now?" Her breathing come in pants.

"Ladies first." he moaned onto her.

"No. Together." She reached down between them and gentle squeezed Simon's balls, just as he thrusted for the last time and bit her neck.

Synchronised orgasms should be a sport. He was sure they'd win every god damn trophy.

Isabelle screamed his name as she reached her peak, exactly at the same time that Simon spilled his load in her. They held onto each other, trying to catch their breaths and still their thundering hearts.

Simon began to pull out of her, not risking another round. Although he would love to keep going again and again. But he really was spent now.

Her hold on his neck didn't falter, caging him in.

"Iz, I swear if I don't pull out now, we'll be at it till the morning."

She laughed happily, content. "Alright, alright." She loosened her hold on him and he finally pulled out. Isabelle suddenly felt empty and reach out for him. "Cuddle?"

"Of course. Let me just go and..." he looked down and blush, turning towards the bathroom.

Isabelle chuckled to herself. She was on cloud nine right now, still full of bliss.

Simon returned to the bed and slid in behind her, spooning her.

"What have you done to me Iz? I'm still so...ugh." he groaned onto her shoulder, giving it a tender kiss.

"Still so what?"

"...Horny."

She gave a carefree laugh. She knew how he felt, but they both need their much deserved rest.

"Save it for tomorrow, Simon."

"But we have training."

"Who's to say we can't do it then?" she smirked.

She heard him mutter under his breath, "By the Angel. Someone save me from this sex fiend."


End file.
